Music of the Night
by annabethchase98
Summary: "You alone…can make…my song…take flight…" he whimpered pathetically. "Help me make…the music…of the night…." This is how Meg found him, crying on the floor, remembering and missing his angel.


***A/N* Hey guys! I'm back with a new story/OneShot, and yes, I will continue on The Prince.***

**.oOo.**

"Christine… Christine…" the Phantom sang quietly. He couldn't get her out of his head. He loved her, he was sure of it. So why had he let her go with Raoul just now?

He felt himself slowly losing what little sanity he had left. Erik listened to the beautiful music box over and over again, imagining his lovely Christine Daaѐ singing along to the melody. He was certain she was long gone by now. In the morning, she and Raoul would most likely be wed, and he would lose his love forever.

The Phantom sighed to himself and turned around, and he found himself face to face with his love: his Christine.

"Christine," he smiled softly, his eyes wide in a happy shock. She smiled softly back and kissed the deformed side of his face, extremely gently with the upmost amount of care.

"You shouldn't be so ashamed. It's a part of you," she told him. He swallowed his pride, letting her touch what he had worked so hard to keep hidden from her and others.

"Thank you for letting Raoul and I go," she whispered to him, wrapping her arms around him for a warm embrace. "I love you, and I shall never forget you."

The Phantom stood there, hiding his sorrow as he watched his love, his angel of music leave him forever to be with whom she loved more: her daylight.

"Christine!" he cried when he felt her leave his presence. He lost himself in his sadness and self-pity, and he fell to the ground in tears.

Erik wept, unable to contain himself any longer, for fear he would break down somewhere else, where someone (maybe even his angel) was watching him.

"You alone…can make…my song…take flight…" he whimpered pathetically. "Help me make…the music…of the night…."

This is how Meg found him, crying on the floor, remembering and missing his angel.

**.oOo.**

Against Raoul's instructions and her own best interests, Meg followed him to find Christine.

She watched the events unfold from the shadows, as if she was a phantom herself. She had to stifle a laugh at that thought: Meg Giry, the Phantom of the Opera. She would be a lousy phantom, indeed. For, although she was quite an excellent dancer, she wasn't very quiet.

Meg had to keep herself from running out to save Raoul when the Phantom tied a noose around his neck. _Surely Christine would save him and not let him die_, she thought. She sat in the shadows, holding the Phantom's mask that he left on the stage at the Opera House.

She watched the scenes unravel intensely, as if it was a dramatic love scene from her favorite opera. _That would be interesting_, she thought. Maybe when all this drama about the Phantom is over, she'd write an opera about the events that took place.

Meg felt sorry for the poor Phantom. All he ever has been is just a misunderstood man. He had let his love go, and she barely came back. Knowing the selfish brat that Christine was, she hadn't thought of him since she left.

She watched him all to the ground, with tears streaming his face. She couldn't leave him here, wallowing in his sorrow, he didn't deserve this! Meg slowly walked out of the shadows and into the candlelight, hoping not to make a sound. She listened to the Phantom, crying his sad song of misery.

"You alone…can make…my song…take flight…" he sang softly. "Help me make…the music…of the night…."

She smiled softly. Christine had told her of this very song, and the darkness of its music. Strangely, she found that she liked it more than the bright music she grew up dancing to and singing. Very, very quietly, Meg joined in the song.

"Nighttime, sharpens, heightens each sensation…" she smiled to him, even though his head was turned away.

"You're the Angel of Music, are you not?" she asked him, knowing full well what his answer would be.

The Phantom's eyes widened. He knew that someone had come with Raoul, but he had thought they had left long ago. _Who is here_, he thought to himself.

"I have been called an angel, yes; even the Angel of Music. But, I believe you know me as the Phantom of the Opera," he answered her. Meg just smiled more.

"Well, Angel, I believe I have something of yours," she said, setting his mask down beside him, watching him as he slowly picked it up and put it on.

Erik stood and faced Meg, and the next minute was spent in silence as he attempted to remember who she was.

"Now that you know who I am, Madame, who are you, and how do you know of the music of the night?" At this, Meg beamed and giggles softly at the Phantom.

"Angel," she said smiling. She insisted on calling him Angel, because she didn't believe this poor man to be a phantom.

"I am Meg Giry, and I know of the dark music through Madame Christine Daaѐ."

The Phantom was unable to respond.

**.oOo.**

"You know Madame Daaѐ?" the Phantom asked Meg hesitantly. How much had his angel told her? Obviously not everything, for Madame Giry was still in his presence, and still insisting on calling him Angel.

"Indeed," she answered. "She told me that you are her Angel of Music." Erik just sighed.

"I was her angel. She made it quite obvious to me and the rest of Paris that she would rather be in daylight than moonlight."

"Well," Meg said, giggling. "I find moonlight to be quite exciting. It's mystical, do you not agree? Have you ever danced besides a river lit only by the power and magic of the moon? It is a truly remarkable beauty." The Phantom smiled for the first time in a long while. Maybe, just maybe, he could forget his Christine.

**.oOo.**

***A/N* I know, it's short… Please forgive me.**

**Review! It shall make the Phantom happy again sooner!**

**Josephine 3**


End file.
